


A Thousand Years

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Cas has a heart, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Dean used to be suicidal, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 15, Sam and Dean are little shits, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Drama, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, based upon the song by Christina Perri, cas might be asexual, dean and cas have a plan to propose to each other but they have no idea what the other is up to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Cas is in a bar when a song comes on, which fits how he feels about Dean and realises he wants to marry his hunter.  However, he doesn’t know that Sam and Dean are up to something, and then things go on from there
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Cas**

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

You’d think I’d know how to tell Dean how much I care for him. We’d both told each other how we feel, after I thought I’d never seen him again.  
I was afraid. Afraid I was going to die and I’d accepted that he may never feel the same way about me.

It’s been almost a year since that time. Dean and Sam dealt with a few things and Dean told me he doesn’t think he wants to be a Hunter any more.  
The work is drying up because Jack is trying to reform Heaven.  
I lost my powers and my wings when Jack bust me out of the Empty and now I can age alongside my love.  
When the time comes for us to cross over to the other side, Dean, Sam and I will all gain wings, as a thank you for all that we’ve done.  
Though I lost my wings, I am still able to travel through Heaven because I’m helping Jack keep everything in line

Dean and Sam are out of town at the moment, dealing with a bunch of vampires related to the case where Dean got impaled on a rusty nail. They want to see that  
Dean promised me that he’d be careful, but now that I’m mortal, I’ve had to come to terms with the anxiety I feel about how one wrong move, and he could b gone.  
Eileen is at home. I told Sam I would keep an eye on her, and Eileen told me she’d be okay.  
So I headed to the nearest bar in town

A pop song from 2011 comes on.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

This song knows exactly how I feel. I’ve had wives before, but never really understood what love feels like.  
Now I know. It’s the love I have for Dean. For Sam For Jack and the entire human race.  
I care because of Dean. He showed me how to care...and it’s wonderful.  
I listen to the song, and that’s when I take it as a sign from Jack that I should go through with what I’ve been thinking of doing.

I go to a corner of the bar, pulling out my phone and searching for something.  
A picture of some rings.  
Somebody says something from behind me and I don’t take notice at first, then somebody sits down at the table.

“You got yourself a pretty girl?” They ask.

I shake my head.  
The man laughs.

“You’re too handsome to be straight. What’s your guy into?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth.” I reply.

The guy proceeds to give me a few tips out of nowhere, on what to do for Dean to make things special. We get talking and I feel a little weird that this stranger is giving me tips, but I’m grateful.

As the night goes on, I have a few drinks before my brain convinces me to go after Dean and Sam.  
Part of me is worried. Part of me just wants to see them again.  
I go home and get in the car, and I don’t tell Eileen where I’m going. I know she’ll figure it out.  
I just keep driving.

I was reminded tonight that I control my own destiny now. I control what I do and who I spend my life with.  
I get to choose what I do from now on.  
I have no Angels, Demons or Gods feeding me lies, telling me that Dean isn’t worth it. That my feelings aren’t real and I will never be anything more than a failure.  
I am my own person.  
And I love Dean Winchester.  
I know now that this is the path I want to walk down.  
And I have a family. Something I will treasure forever.

I’ve been searching for thousands of years to find myself, and I truly believe this is where my heart has lead me to.

I decide to call Sam.

“Cas? It’s a good thing you called. Dean has been acting a little weird. Is Eileen at home?”

I stop driving. My heart races and I can feel it.

“Eileen is fine, Sam. I just left her at home. Where are you? What happened to Dean?”

“Dean is fine, but I need you to follow the co-ordinates I’m sending you to get here as fast as you can.”

My phone beeps with a text and I ask again what is happening. Sam puts the phone down, and I put my foot down on the accelerator.  
Are Dean and Sam in trouble?  
I have to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have a plan

**Chapter 2  
Sam**

“Cas is going to kill us.” I laugh, watching my brother pace the room.

He thought this idea up. We’d told Cas and Eileen that we were going after some vampires connected to the ones that almost killed Dean, but there were no vampires.  
We’d come out here to collect engagement rings.#  
I had planned to come out here on my own. It was originally just me that was going to get a ring.  
Eileen and I had been through so much together and I wanted to get it right.  
Dean and I had been talking about his feelings for Cas. I’d never seen him so happy.

“You don’t understand, Sammy. After all the pain and the hurt. All the fights. All the thoughts about what I want to do to myself to get the bad thoughts out my mind. I want so much, I want to make things right. And I don’t want to lose him, Sammy. I don’t want to think of what I’ll do if he…”

I put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

“You’re in love, Dean. I understand how you feel. But don’t think about those thoughts. You’ve gone through so much. Don’t go back there.”

“Its damn hard, Sammy.”

“I know.”

We go over the plan.  
The plan is to make it look like there has been a fight, and I’ll be the one to lead Cas on a fake trial, to a spot where Dean will be.  
Dean thought of an idea where he’ll confess his love for Cas, right under the stars, whilst showing Cas pictures and footage of every case we’ve ever worked on. I will lead Cas to an abandoned cinema where we will watch a movie.  
At the end, Dean will pull out the ring and reveal that in order for the next chapter to begin, he wants to turn the bunker into headquarters for hunters around the world.  
He wants Cas to help him out. Be with him forever.  
They talked about this idea before, but haven’t prepared for it.  
He wanted to maybe go to a bar or something, but didn’t want to in the end, as he wanted to remember this moment.

“I don’ know if this is gonna work, Sammy. I don’t want to screw it up. All my life, I’ve been searching for answers. For what happened to Mom, to where I belong. I know that I was put on this path for a reason. And all this time I’ve been questioning who I am.” Dean scratches at his arm nervously.

I know he hates sounding like a chick flick, but what he says is true. I place the box with a ring into his hand.  
I know this is real, because he’s never done anything like this before. He’s serious.  
I point this out to him.

“Cas is on his way. Knowing him, he’s probably breaking the speed limit. Lets get our plan into action.”

Dean laughs. He mumbles a ‘thank you’ under his breath and his hands grip the box tightly.  
We go our separate ways.

I know my brother is serious.  
With work slowing down due to the fact Jack is tying to change how things work in Hell and Heaven and everywhere in-between, he’s been trying to help us.  
Jack knows that Dean doesn’t really miss hunting. He’d grown tired of it. But he still wants to help out a new generation of hunters.

I was going to take Eileen out tonight, but Dean had been preparing for this moment for about six months and I wanted to help him.  
I go back to where I sent the co-ordinates to Cas from, and wait.

An hour and a half passes. I hear the screech of wheels, followed by Cas jumping out the car.

“What happened, Sam?”

I have this in the bag, The whole dramatic story.

“Dean took on more than he can handle, he fought off the vampires, but he said he was going to check out where they were last seen. He told me to wait for you,”

Cas went to the trunk of the came, retrieving a gun and a few blades.

“We’re going to need these, then.”

I take the gun, smiling as Cas turns away from me.

I take him to where we last saw them – we’d made fake signs and everything and Cas fell for it.  
He spotted a news article – the one that reported Dean had been taken to hospital because he had been impaled on the nail after the last fight.

“I didn’t know that they had bragging rights.” Cas mumbled.

I can see Cas is confused as to why there were articles on this thing. We’d had the press shoot footage of us before, but nobody believed the news. Like th stories, thy thought everything we did was make believe.

Cas finds more articles that have been printed out as we move along, as I lad him down the trial.

“Sam, what is going on?” Cas asks.

“I have no idea. But we found more articles stating there were sightings of a man that fit your description, but had wings.”

“I thought w got rid of those articles?” Cas asked.

“I’m just as clueless as you are!”

I lead him to the cinema.

“Cas, in here. Dean said he was going in here.”

“In the abandoned cinema? Alright…”

I let Cas go first.

There are pictures, projections of images that the press have taken of sightings of Cas, of Dean and Me.  
All the articles wonder if we really exist, or if our minds are playing tricks on us.  
Cas follows the sound of a door opening and closing.

“Dean?” Cas calls out.

“Cas?” comes out a reply “Follow my voice, man.”

We follow Dean’s voice and enter a room. The place has long been abandoned, but there are images of us all. Of Dean and Cas and that stops Cas in his tracks.  
There are candles all around, like it’s some sort of shrine.  
Dean is standing there, amongst the candles.  
Watching, waiting.  
Smiling.

“What’s going on, Dean?” Cas asks softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN X CAS' PROPOSAL!!!

**Chapter 3  
Cas**

I make my way over to Dean, looking at him and Sam and wondering what is going on.

“Just like we practised, Dean.” Sam says softly.

This makes me even more nervous. They don’t seem hurt and I can’t seem to find any sign of the vampires.

“Dean, what’s going on?” I hesitate.

“I’ve been thinking, Cas.” Dean says, looking a bit nervous. “Everything I’ve ever done, has been to find out who I am. All the while, I pushed away my feelings. I’ve been fighting for so long, I didn’t realise what I had, had been with me all along.”

Dean shows me a photo someone took of the bloody handprint that I’d left on him. Somebody had ran an article saying Dean had murdered someone, but Sam, Dean and I knew better.  
Dean continues talking.

“I tried things. Things I regret in order to try and forget how I feel because I didn’t know it was right. I kept on fighting my demons, and the real ones we faced because I knew we could make a better place. And I realised, even after all this time, that everything I ever have done, everything we ever did… was pointing me in a direction. Everything lead me back to you. It’s always been you, Cas. And… And I promised myself I would take the time to get to a good place, to know what to do next, and here we are.”

“I don’t understand, Dean.” I whisper, lowering my weapons.   
Dramatically, I let the blades clatter to the floor

“I know you understand.” Dean looks around. “Everything you see before you? It’s all we could find on what’s been recorded of us. Nobody can find anything on you, but Sam and I? They know everything…I know.. I know I’ve done some bad shit and I know I’ve treated you like shit, but you...you mean the world to me, Cas.”

Sam passes me a close up picture of the jacket with the bloody handprint on, when I confessed to Dean that I loved him.   
Sam tells me that Dean refused to clean the blood off at first; wanting

“I love you, Cas. I always have and I always will and I will fight to protect you.” Dean smiles through his tears,

I know how much this means to him.  
And then it hits me, why he’s saying all this stuff. It’s not just a love confession. It’s not just Dean Winchester admitting he loves me.  
Its him acknowledging how what we’ve been through over the years, has changed him.  
It’s him coming to terms with who he is, through everything that has happened. He’s learning to let down his walls and let people in.

My mind goes back to when we first met, and I take the journey through our memories to get to where we are now.  
Sam leaves us to it and I look to Dean, grinning.  
I know how he feels about himself. I know the path he chose to get here. I know h still struggles to get those thoughts out of his head.  
But he’s still trying. And I will help him every step of the way

“There were no vampires, were there?” I ask.

“Nope, not this time.” Dean laughs.

We touch our foreheads together, taking in the relief of seeing each other again. Both of us not knowing what to say. And then, I do.

“I was at a bar earlier.” I tell him “And that got me thinking, about us. Dean, when I told you I loved you, I knew there was no-one I would rather spend my life with.”

“That’s why I brought you here, Cas. I feel the same way. I know I should have said something, I just… I didn’t know what else to say besides the fact I love you too”

Dean reaches into his pocket and places a box in my hand, opening it up.  
The ring has a small symbol on it – of angel wings, and I’m blinded by my own tears. The angel wings are made out of diamonds, and I really don’t want to find out how Dean could afford this.

“Oh, Dean…” I whisper.

“You’ll always be my angel, Cas. Marry me?”  
I nod. 

“For someone who struggles with words, you sure do know how to say things right when it comes down to it.”

“That is what we’ve been practising. This whole speech.” Dean’s eyes sparkle as he looks down to the ground  
I cup his face, making him look at me and we both pull each other.

“Was that a Yes?” Sam yells from down the hallway.

“Of course it’s a Yes.” I yell back.

Dean’s laughter is music to my ears.  
I pull him into a kiss.

“I’m so proud of you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean slips the ring on my finger and Sam comes back in the room. They proceed to tell me how they came up with the idea.  
Mostly it was Sam’s idea, with a twist because Dean couldn’t wait any longer.

“Now he needs to propose to Eileen.” Dean whispers in my ear.

“Give him time, and he will.” I respond.

I look through all the evidence that has been collected over the years of people who have been considered crazy for what they’ve seen regarding us.  
I guess some articles were bound to slip through the cracks of what we can get rid of and what we can’t.  
You can’t silence everybody who wants to talk about things. 

We head home after a while. Dean and I leave Sam alone with Eileen and we decide to go to our bedroom.  
Dean is getting changed when I notice a few cuts across his body that I haven’t seen before

“Dean…”

“I’m alright, Cas. I punched a homophobe, that’s all.”

I shake my head, tracing the scars with my hand. They seem a few days old, at least.  
Dean leans into my touch.

“The guy recognised my face. From somewhere, I don’t know. Started taunting me, saying he was gonna come for the people I love… and I just… Cas, I got so damn scared.” 

Dean’s voice breaks and I feel him tense up. I grab his shoulder,

“Look at me, Dean.”

Dean turns, his hands shaking and he’s holding back a sob.

“Everything is going to be alright. I’m here and I’m not going away.” I reassure him. “You’ll always have me.”

“I know, and that is the best part of waking up every morning. To see you. ”

I clean up his wounds and make sure he’s alright, before he pulls me back into his arms.

“I have waited thousands of years just to feel what I’m feeling now. It’s incredible, Dean. Everything has been worth it.” I tell him honestly.

Dean pulls at my coat to get it off, and puts it over a chair, then looks at me.

“I love you, Cas.”

“And I love you, Dean.”

Dean walks over to the bedroom door and shuts it, grinning as he turns back to me.  
I know exactly what he’s planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that these chapters are short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how many weddings?

**Chapter 4  
Sam**

I proposed to Eileen that night. She said Yes and we started planning the wedding.  
Eileen thought about it and asked if we could have a double wedding with Dean and Cas because it would save us money.

Over the next few months, Cas, Dean and I turn the bunker into official headquarters for hunters around the world, and we semi-retire.  
Cas is still able to travel to and from Heaven because Jack needs his help, despite him losing his wings.

Jack is able to guarantee that Cas and Dean will become Angels when they die. As a reward for all they’ve done. I turn that offer down.

Eileen and I start planning to move into our own place and Dean and Cas can have our place to themselves.  
Eileen falls pregnant a month after that, and we discover we’re having a boy so we decide to name them after Bobby.

Eileen wants to get married before Bobby arrives, and we all settle on a date.  
That date arrives. Jack decides to save us some hassle by officiating the wedding himself after learning how to do so.  
We plan to have the wedding with who is left alive of friends and family, but considering that leaves our guest list quite short, Jack arranges for us to all get married and for all our friends in Heaven to attend.

I knock on the door to Dean’s room. I’m in my suit, already and Charlie is attending to Eileen in another part of the house.

“Come in!” Dean calls out.

I open the door and find my brother fiddling with a tie. He’s not really the type of guy to wear suits. His hands are shaking and he looks like he hasn’t slept.

“Nervous?” I ask, smiling at the sight.

“I’m getting married to an ex-Angel, and somehow we’ve managed to get all our supernatural friends who are still alive, and Jack has got all our loved ones together to behave under one roof, and you’re asking if I’m nervous? I’m god damn terrified.”

I know he wants things to go right.

“If anything interrupts this wedding, I’m sending the bastards to Hell myself.” Dean spits, staring out the window.

I follow his gaze, to where Cas is waiting  
Charlie and a few of our friends made the outside clearing into a respectable place for a wedding, and it looks beautiful.  
Cas is standing there, waiting. In a tuxedo. 

“He looks so good, Sammy.” Dean says softly, voice breaking.

“He isn’t your Castiel if he’s not wearing a suit.” I say jokingly, turning serious. “He’s always looked good in one.”

“When Cas told me he didn’t know he could love. He said it was because he thought that he wasn’t capable of it. But just because he lacks romantic or sexual attraction or both, to certain things, and it doesn’t mean he isn’t human. Other angels have experienced attraction too, so like…”  
I think for a moment.

“Dean, you’re describing asexuality. Cas might be asexual. And even if he is, you love him for who he is and that’s what matters. Look at how far the both of you have come.”  
Dean looks at me, smiling. He’s holding back all the tears he can muster. 

“Hey.” I smile “You gotta get down the aisle first, you can cry afterwards.” I help him with his tie and walk back out the room.

“I’ll cry when you cry over Eileen.” Dean calls out.

I go out to meet Cas. Charlie steers me away from seeing Eileen because she believes in the whole bad luck thing.  
Cas makes a comment about how I look good and asks how Dean is. I tell him that he’s fine, just a little nervous,

The wedding starts, Eileen is lead down the aisle by Dean and she stands opposite me, and Dean stands opposite Cas.  
I start signing for Eileen when Jack starts talking and Eileen and I are the first to recite our vows.  
I change mine slightly, vowing to protect Eileen with my life and forever more.

“Eileen. You are my life, you are the reason I work so hard, to protect you. To protect everything we have. I’m ready to start this next chapter in our lives and I’m ready for what the future brings.”

Eileen smiles, and I watch a tear fall down her face.

“You’ve always looked out for me.” she signs. “And knowing that, there is no-one else I would rather spend my life with. My future is our future. I’m more than ready to be a Winchester,”

I laugh, feeling the red creep over my cheeks.

Then, it’s time for Cas and Dean’s turn, and Dean asks if he can speak first.  
Everybody freezes.  
And then he says

“I’m not good with words, but let’s keep things short. Cas. You changed me. You saved me countless of times and neither one of us would be standing here if it wasn’t for you. You’re family, and you always will be. And I love you.”  
Jack looks to Cas.

“Dean, you already know how I feel. I’ve said more than enough, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life, and beyond that, with you.” Cas replies.

There is rustling in the trees. Eileen tenses up and I look to Jack, horrified. 

“Pease don’t tell me something else is here.” Dean looks around.

Cas pulls out a blade from inside of his tuxedo.

“Not today. Not today.” Cas repeats, telling Dean and Eileen to get behind him,

The Bobby we all know and love mutters something under his breath and Jack reminds him he can’t do anything about the situation as every guest is only here for the wedding and is under Jack’s protection.

“Cas, what is the plan?” I ask.

A demon comes out of the bushes.

“Jack” Cas says, slowly. “Get everyone to safety.”

I turn to Eileen.

“Eileen, honey...go,”

Charlie grabs her and I swear to God that I see fear in Eileen’s eyes that I never want to see ever again.  
Jack says something about protecting her, and I trust him and everybody else leaves.  
Dean is standing there, rooted to the spot, absolutely terrified and angry

“Sammy, the car.” he spits out. 

“Dean, go.” Cas begs, walking forward.

“I’m not leaving you.” Dean responds within a second.

The demon laughs. And lurches for Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene and a wedding

**Chapter 5  
Dean **

So, I’m pissed.

Not only have they tried to ruin my brother and my sister-in-law’s wedding, but they messed with me.   
And now Cas is fighting for all of us.  
I dive out the way, watching Cas fight before I start running to Baby, where I keep my weapons.  
Why are the Demons here? Did they escape from the Empty? Do they think Cas and I are the issue because Me and Sam rescued Cas?

I have so many questions and I know I’m going to need to find out the answers. More demons come from all sides and Jack comes back after getting everyone to safety, to even the odds.  
I pass a weapon to him and Sam.

“Jack, I thought you said you were dealing with this shit.” I say, edging closer to Cas.

“Why do you think he needed my help?” Cas asks.

For a brief moment, I feel his hand in mine and I tense up, wanting to say something to reassure him that everything is going to be alright, but nothing comes up.

“They must have gotten angry when we pulled him out The Empty. They must have been biding their time… it’s been what, almost two years?” Sam yells.

Cas pushes a demon off of him, slicing down it’s chest, watching the blood get all over him.  
He mutters something under his breath and Jack uses his powers to send a few more demons packing.

“What should we do?” Sam asks.

“We’ll figure it out once everyone is safe.” I say.

I push Cas out of the way as a demon flies at him and we both attack each other; it catches my face and I feel blood ooze down, and the demon disappears when Cas stabs it in retaliation  
The fight lasts maybe five minutes, and there are broken chairs and décor everywhere.  
Sam is fine, it’s mostly Cas and I who took most of the hit.  
My face is stinging and Cas cups my face.

“Dean.” He whispers.

“I’m fine. I’m fine Cas.” I tell him, tears falling.   
We embrace and Cas pulls away.

“If only I could heal you.” Cas says.

Jack offers, and heals our wounds, but can do nothing about the blood. Jack goes to check everyone is alright, and we are left to look at all the destruction.

“Well. That was eventful.” Sam says

Eileen comes out of a portal, gasping at he sight of the blood.

“Are you guys alright?” She whispers.  
I sign back to her, saying we’re alright.

Jack took them to Heaven as a last resort to keep them safe. I don’t know why they didn’t look there, but it is obvious they were after Cas, Sam and I.

“Do you guys want to continue with the wedding?” Sam and Eileen ask at the same time.

“Hell yes, those bastards aren’t gonna stop us.” Cas and I say, laughing.

We decide to get married amongst all the carnage, seeing as it reflects who we are, and who we were and who we will continue to be – hunters, and the Winchester family.  
Standing opposite Cas, I know there is nowhere else I’d rather be.  
I would gladly lay my life on the line for him.  
And he knows that.

Jack pronounces us married and we kiss our respective others. Jack leaves, telling us he’ll sort out the Demons and I ask him to stay, but he’s worried that more of them will come after us.  
I swear for a moment, I see Dad and Mom amongst the crowd, but as quickly as they are there, they are gone. Possibly gone with Jack to Heaven.  
Jack tells us that once the day is up, all the souls here will return to Heaven, and to make the most of things.  
So we throw one hell of a party.  
I swear for a moment, I hear a pop song. And then it gets louder.

_Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer_

I look to Cas, who is watching us.

“I requested this song.” He says.

“Wow, you do have a heart.” I grin, pulling him closer.

I see Sam and Eileen dancing slowly and Charlie is dancing with another guest. We dance, and my eyes never leave my husband.

“This sure beats bing in The Empty.” Cas murmurs.

“You’re never going back there, Cas. I won’t let a thing happen to you.” I promise him.

We both look at each other, lost for words. We’ve said so much to each other over the years and yet I feel like there is so much left to say.

“I wish you could still read my mind, Cas.” I whisper.

“I don’t need to. I already know what you want to say. I know you, Dean.” 

I let go of all the anger from everything that has happened over the year and my anger for the demons trying to ruin our day.   
This is our story.

“Well then, Castiel Winchester.” I say teasingly. “What do you want to do as your first act of being my husband?”

Cas raises an eyebrow, smirk on his face as he thinks.

“I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

**Chapter 6  
Cas**

Time passed.  
Eileen gave birth to a healthy baby boy.  
Sam, Bobby and Eileen moved into their own home, leaving me and Dean to have the old place to ourselves. We had Miracle.  
Jack and I fought to keep The Empty under control. No more Demons ever came out. The Empty was now...Empty.  
Then I came home again.  
I know things are only going to go up from here.

It’s Christmas time. Specifically the third of December, And I’ve been planning something for a long while, I think I should give Dean his present early.

“I love you Cas.” Dean whispers, as we slow-dance around our living room.

“And I love you, Dean. Always have and always will.”

I go get a blade which I had customised, which is in a special box.  
I pass it to Dean.

“I wanted you to have this. In case you ever caught short without any other weapon. I know with what happened at the wedding, that anything could happen and…”

Dean laughs, shaking his head.  
The inscription on one side reads “Dean Winchester.”  
Dean’s hand caresses the side of my face, smiling.

“I know what it says on it Cas. Because I put something on the other side.” Dean smiles.

I turn it over, and on the other side, the inscription says.  
“Thank you for raising me from perdition.”

I look to Dean.

“I knew you were planning something. Sammy found it when we were looking for ways to find the Demons. I was worried about you.”

“Dean. You know I will always come to you about anything. I’m sorry that I worried you.”

His hand rests on top of mine, where I’m feeling the inscription. 

This is where I want to be. I am loved. Being on Earth with Dean, Sam, Bobby and Eileen and everyone else...I’m home.  
This is what I’ve been searching for, for thousands of years. A home. A family.

“Our first Christmas, as a married couple.” I whisper, enjoying the thought.

“We have many more to enjoy.” Dean replies.

I put the blade back in its box and it is then that I look outside. It is beginning to snow.

“Well, would you look at that.” Dean laughs.

The snow comes down faster and we get a call from Sam. It’s a good thing we stocked up on things because we know all traffic will be stuck outside. I notice somebody walking through the blizzard.  
Sam is still on the phone to Dean, so it cannot be him and Eileen is with him.  
I would know who he is, anywhere.

“Jack?” I ask softly.

He knocks on the door and I swing it open.

“Jack, what are you doing here?”

“I came to ask if it would be alright to spend Christmas with my Fathers.” Jack laughs.

I pull him into the house and Dean gets off the phone with Sam, hugging Jack.

“Everything is going to be fine, Dad.” Jack looks at me and I know he’s read my mind.  
Yeah. There is no place I’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and guess what is going to happen next ;D


End file.
